The Hunt
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Their souls called out to one another, but this occurrence does not often happen all the time, only to those lucky few. However she is looking to avoid the other whilst he was out on the 'hunt' to seek her out to make things between them more interestingly engaging in a more intimate manner.
1. One Night Stand

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 1:** **One Night Stand**

The innocence of the female that he took to bed that night haunted him when Shuichi woke up, remembering of what had happened the other night as he looked towards the empty spot beside of him in the hotel room. The girl, no, woman he had spent the night with was rather extraordinary, even more so was the way that their aura had seemed to meld and blend together. The sex, it was like a whole new dimension, one in which he had never experienced before, and one that had Youko wanting for more as well, but not because he had a lack of it, but there was something special about it that he found.

He was however feeling rather pleased though when he took the innocence of the young lady which he had shared the night with, but that was however sadly not enough in his opinion. There was so much more, and he want to take his time in corrupting her, to slowly strip her bare and have her displayed all for just his eyes only. It was under the intoxication on alcohol for her that she was more loose and wild that he had not expected in what she seemed to be by first appearance. In this time and age it was rare to find a woman who guards her virtue so well, however that was of course after he had became intoxicated with her that night. And it was also because of the bloodstain on the sheets and his more private parts that gave him his confirmation.

There were many things in which he remembered and they were all so deliciously sinful that he could not help but to take her. And there was something about her that glowed about her and called out to him, also that she had drawn his attention since he caught sight of her in one of the table that her group was occupying. And just like that, he approached her like a predator stalking a prey, only this time he had something in mind that was not under the influence of Youko, but a shared thought of interest that had propelled them towards her. She fascinated them in almost every way, and it was the vast number of alcohol that was on their table that had her drinking more than she needed, but he did nothing to stop her or encouraged her.

Kagome however was surprised, shock mostly when she awoke in the morning, suddenly jolted out of bed. There was a male beside of her in bed, a red auburn head with his arm wrapped around her waist, securing her to him. Her body tensed up, unknowing of how to react, was she naked or was she wearing something to cover herself up. She moved slowly, very carefully to not awake the other, in fact every time she thought that he was going awake, she would remain still as a statue before slowly extricating herself from his hold. Her heart was beating fast, worried that she would wake the male. He is handsome she had to admit, however this was not how she had imagined herself to give up her virginity, and now was a bad time to panic or lose her cool.

She hurried about silently, locating her clothes quickly to leave as soon as she could. A bath would have been ideal but now was not the right time and she had to leave before the other awakens and then she would have trouble facing him. Everything was a whirl, even the taxi ride, and it was making her feel even more nauseous and dizzy. Her eyes were heavy and she needed, wanted sleep as it kept washing over her at every second. Retuning to a modest apartment that she had acquired in a decent part of town, it was a trial for her to keep awake and take a bath before she could collapse comfortably onto her bed.

When it was about time for Kurama to check out, he made a final clean sweep through the room in which he was occupying to find a piece of lingerie in which he was not expecting, but pocketed it anyway with a smile before leaving the room to make payment for the one night. In his mind he was going to let her perhaps have a few days of head start in trying to forget about him, however when the time is up, the 'hunt' begins.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Everyone!  
I know that I should not be starting new stories, especially when I am not done updating some of the other stories that remained incomplete, however I can't help it when something like this pops out of nowhere. I hope that you enjoy it and have a great week!

Cheers  
SilvermistFox


	2. Approaching Her

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 2: Approaching Her  
**

Her body was feeling sore by the time she got home, it was worse than she had expected. The warm waters it helped her, and if given the time, she would have wanted to soak herself in the tub more, but work was one of the few important things that she had build. In fact she remained in the café in which she had started for the next few days, busying with new creations to take her mind off things.

It was the few things that took her mind off things, creating a new menu, at least it takes her mind off her worries and vague memories of the one-night stand. She had wanted her first experience to be something memorable, something even more special, but not this. Kagome shook her head as she returned her attention to the customers that are in her café, smiling and casually dropping some of the tables to refill their cups. She like the interactions with her customers and regulars, and it was perhaps one of the most social things that she ever did aside from that night. And that was the last of it, thought they may have been best friends on the past, but she felt the distance that is amongst them, also because of how she had changed so much after all that had happened in the Feudal Era.

Every time that Kagome had some time alone or when there was nothing in which she has, her mind would worry. Worry about the chance of her getting pregnant or if she were to contract STDs. All these passed through her mind each time she thought about it, her worry escalated since the day that the doctor had told her that for the time being it was still rather too early to tell if she had gotten any of what she had thought.

She was constantly hanging on the edge because of her worries, and the one night of mistake. Some times thinking too much made her tear up and worry so much that it was making it harder for her to get keep up with her work load. Even more so, even her own staff were starting to notice and they too had express their worries on numerous occasions to which she had smiled and told them it was nothing.

Kurama had given her a week, which was more than what he had planned on, but there were already many things in which he had found out about her. She is really rather fascinating for a human, but the number of weird illnesses and some rather over exaggerated ones were ridiculous that it did brought a chuckle out of him whilst he was in his apartment for some quiet time away from his office surrounding, and it gave him much privacy as well.

Today he took the time to head down to a little café where his target is in, in his hand a bouquet of roses wrapped in pink with a mixed of ribbon. It was extravagant, perhaps a little loud but he found that it suited her well despite them only having one meeting. Perhaps a very vague memory to her, but the thought of him meeting her excites the both them as they entered the café and breathed in the air there. The scents from each places like these hardly lie, especially to his more sensitive senses. Looks were thrown in his direction as chatter around him started about him, but he had his mind on just one person, Kagome Higurashi.

He was made to wait as one of the staffs ran along to the back where the kitchen is, leaving him to observe the place. The design of the place is homely, the food smelt warm and has a rather interesting mix of both western and their Japanese culture. It felt very much like her and it made him smile in thought at that, feeling as though he knows her, there was almost something nostalgic about the scent of the place, something he felt he should know very well. He smiled at the staff who had passed him a message to wait, it made him a little nervous, but he had waited long enough to make his own formal approach towards her.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Hello and thank you so much for waiting for an update. I hope that you are having a great week, and that you enjoy this new update.

To Diane  
Thank you. I noticed that as well when I re-read it again, though I might take some time in getting it edited. Hope that you enjoy this new chapter.

To lilxrose  
Thanks, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well.

To Yohanzzon  
Thank you, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well.

To Thornado  
Thank you, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well.

To 101  
I hope that you enjoy this new chapter.

To Valleygoat  
Thank you, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well.

To cowgirlkitten2000  
Thank you, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well.

To kenshingirlxoxo652  
Thank you, and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well.


	3. Dangerous Attraction

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 3: Dangerous Attraction  
**

Kagome was hoping that she would be wrong and had dreaded, even delayed in going out to see the face of her new visitor. However from how excited her staff seems to be, it made her stomach flop a little in unease. The few words in description used on the male, sound vaguely familiar and it scares her. And now she had a new worry to add on to her current growing list.

Kurama watches as she emerges, her facial expression made it evident to him that she was shock and obviously distress. Her face looked pale, and her steps slowed when approaching him. She was biting her lower lips, a sign of nervousness, but it was tempting him for having another long taste of it. He had a soft and easy smile upon his face as he tenderly greeted her, he would have like to be able to kiss her as a greeting, but know that it would be a little too early especially after how much they had jumped into a one-night stand. She was willing that night, consensual, that was how they had moved from one stage to another so quickly, but also because it just felt so right, the way everything seem to fit just so perfectly.

He presented the rose to her, taking a few steps closer, Kurama could smell the scent of baking on her, the strawberries and various other ingredients in which she was working with, something floral and some herbs? It masks her natural scent, and it was not under the various strong perfumes that most female would use these days, which greatly pleases their nose. Though one thing for sure was that Kurama had not expect Kagome to _not_ response to the roses that he had brought. Her eyes it was fractionally wider than before at his appearances, but it was not for the roses, and more for his appearance.

"Please leave," she told him, turning around, and away from him as she just continued walking on despite of him calling out her name. It created waves of whispers to start up as eyes keep glancing towards their direction.

It was almost awkward, Kurama followed after her with the roses even when being told that he was being told to leave, and not being allowed in a staff only section. The way she spun on her heels and telling him to go away in a loud enough voice that had the kitchen staff's head turn to face them, the anger that she showed then was quickly to be replaced when he saw her smile. For her staff before she took hold of his wrist, and dragged him towards another part of the kitchen where he saw her open a metal door, leading into the cold room. Once the door closed, her emotions were no longer cloaked over by the smile that she had temporarily shown to her staff.

"That night was a mistake," she told him almost too vehemently one to which he had remained very neutral upon despite of the various emotions going through him.

It was not a mistake that Youko or himself regret, and even if she had thought him (or them) to treat her as just a one-night stand only, then they would have to prove her otherwise. Kurama set the roses down on top of some of the boxes, approaching her as he watch those fierce eyes trained upon him as though ready to fight him tooth and nail. He found it to be rather attractive coming from her, as compared to some of the females that were out to kill him.

"It was not," Kurama whispered, approaching her as his hand reached out for hers gently but firmly took her hand to close the distance between them. She flinched away from his touch, it somewhat bothered him, her reaction but he continued with his actions.

Kagome was anxious to get away from him, not only because that he was someone who she had spent a night with, but also because of what she had felt from him, a shock of sorts when he touched her. There was also something else, but now she just want to get him out and away from her café, away from her. His appearance was something unexpected and she did not welcome it, knowing how he looked like now made it somewhat more troublesome for her.

"I'm here to prove it," he told her gently, her eyes widened at their sudden closeness, giving rise to her miko abilities as her touch shocked him, but did not purify him.

Kurama was least to say shock to find out of her _abilities_, which might explain his draw towards her even if she was a danger to possibly him. There was like a certain thrill to it, but that they could perhaps figure it out later once he have won her over.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Hello, thanks for waiting for an update, and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Have a great week!

To gincitri, lunamoon2424, Yohanzzon, la canelle  
Thank you, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Have a great week! 


	4. Aggressive or Progressive

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 4: Aggressive or Progressive  
**

After that little episode, Kagome who had thought that he would not come back, proved her wrong by visiting her café on an almost daily basis without fail. He would always try to capture her attention or at least get some conversation between then going, however that too seemed as though it was a bit too much to ask of her. For nearly a week now, she was more constant in trying to avoid him and keeping their conversation short and sometimes very much abrupt.

Patience was something that he was well adapt to, however the one thing that weighs heavily on him, was the lack of progress that was going on between the two of them. That night which they had spent together, there was at least a bond that was created between them, however, now he could feel the bond slowly slipping and it was making the fox in him feeling insecure. He was not at all worried about suitors, they could be easily chased away, though he was most anxious about is their connection and bond.

Kagome was starting to waver slightly with the way he would appear daily without fail, however he scares her, or at least the idea of being in a relationship scares her. With his appearance, the number of females visiting her café, increased drastically since they started noticing his daily visit. Even the female staffs in her café took more care in their appearance with makeup, hairstyle and perfume as they waited on him hand and foot. Even Kagome could not help but be somehow slowly affected no matter how minuscule it is, yet she was still feeling uneasy about him.

She remember what she had felt in the cold room that day, but that would be close to impossible, there were too many strict rulings that kept _them_ away. Even then, she was still weary of him, and felt more 'bristly' around of him. He would bring in the daily roses meant for her, but instead she would leave him just before he could even present it to her. In fact, most of the time she would be in the kitchen working together with the kitchen staffs to create a new menu. And more importantly, it keeps her away from him, some of her staff (the male ones) told her to give him a chance while there were one or two that offered to take a chance on chasing him. It had made her smile, but still they knew nothing much about her and how she had felt after what happened that night.

His persistence it was not as annoying as when Hojo was being concern about her health when they were still in school, however in the end he got the message and they are now just friends, of sorts. Today, she found Kurama still staying in her café even when they were closing, and until there was no other customers there. Kagome was notified about it by her staff, and had told them that she will lock up once they were done cleaning. It was easier that way, and she also wanted to avoid letting them know of what goes on between them, and it would be a lot more private.

Kurama smiled even more charmingly the minute when he was told to wait. Originally it had been a request through countless of message and note passing on his part. Today, she finally accepted it and it was a good day. The blinds to the café were drawn as he waited, the place was cleaned spotless and the flowers that were there earlier were thrown away. He waited for a while almost anxious yet there was something within them that made them feel excited. And when she finally did, he saw the same hesitate and hostility in her. When she sat opposite of him, her body it was not in ease, but more relaxed than it was when they had their first meet in the cold room.

The silence hung thick in the air around of them, plus a little sizzling and spark in the air that made it somewhat sharper for him. It is like having taken too much wasabi and having it shoot up to his head, uncomfortable, but he did not mind, it was almost somewhat refreshing even. Neither spoke, Kurama was the first to break it with presenting her the rose bouquet in which she accepted with too soft a thanks that it was almost lost. The awkward silence quickly fell down upon them, Kurama spoke to her softly, leaning forward as he watched her with soft eyes but observant.

"Please stop what you are doing," Kagome spoke to him clearly, half looking into his eyes before glancing away again as she looked at the roses that he had given her.

Kurama he sighed mentally with the fox in him as Youko started talking in his mind, causing their eyes to flicker in color at their conflict. True they share the same body and possibly some of their persona, but both have their own way of wooing another. One was more aggressive the other wants it to be more progressive.

"No," he said, the words coming out a little hard at their decision as he looked at Kagome, resisting the urge to force their eyes to meet, but waited instead to see their sincerity and determination.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Thank you for waiting patiently and more importantly to the reviewers for your review. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and have a great weekend.

To Life Is Like An Hourglass  
Thank you, yes I did consider that a long time ago, however I think my beta would be more impatient especially with needing to wait for sometimes more than a month or so for a chapter or something. I do try my best with my grammar, but I guess I have been a little more lazy and not really read it through properly, especially the previous one. I will try to take some time out to amend it soon (I hope) and meanwhile, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter update as well. Have a great weekend.

To cowgirlkitten2000  
Thank you, I'm really glad that you enjoy it. Though out of curiosity, why would you not want to be in the cold room with him? I hope that you have a great weekend, take care.

To lunamoon2424  
Haha I get lazy all the time, though perhaps not for work. Glad that you enjoy the chapter, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well.

To Yohanzzon  
Thank you, and no, your mind is not playing tricks with you, my grammar do tend to slip up a lot since it is really one of my poorer areas when it comes to the english language. I will however try to take some time off soon and amend the previous chapter. Meanwhile I hope that you enjoy this new chapter update and that you have a great weekend as well.


	5. Roses for Thoughts

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho  
Chapter 5: Roses for Thoughts  
**

Kurama was in an almost constant silent battle most of the time with Youko, both of them against one another's tactic or choice of actions. Though truthfully the weakening of the bond was making them feeling more anxious and feeling almost desperate as well. It was the first time that it had ever occur to them, however it was something that rarely happens in a demon's life according to Youko. There were many that never did find, and the rare ones that did, he heard rumors that the bonding and their connection were entirely on a different level. However, there was also the point that it was both a weakness and strength in this special bond.

There were not many who would be able to tell him of what he was about to experience, however he had wished that there were some form of warning that comes along with it. He had not be able to appear regularly at her shop, but had tasked a florist to continue sending the daily bouquet of roses that he would always bring along with him. The bond was slowly fading and it was dragging him down, the close contact was something that took part of the longing away, however of course it did not mean everything. He had no idea of how Kagome was fairing, but did not doubt that she was experiencing somewhat similarly to him.

He was somewhat right of course, Kagome however did not really bother much, busying herself with her café as usual. And sometimes the _occasional_ relieving as well, it was not something very uncommon and though she was not sexually active, with minor disregards to that night, but Kagome had always been careful. She pleases her own body only for herself and to help take it down a little. In fact, she was still very much shy about the whole act even if it was just herself. At first she had thought that perhaps she was just feeling sick with the way she was feeling in her body. Later however, she found out other wise and there were few solutions, either to find pleasure or to ignore it. At first she had taken the later, but it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and it was also affecting her at work sometimes.

It was odd whatever that was happening, this the first time, and Kagome was constantly drinking lots of water to flush whatever was in her system out, and sometimes even meditating to slowly take her time in cleansing her body in a way. There was nothing wrong with her, in fact, thinking back, it began after not seeing Kurama for a few days. It was too absurd a thought, but instead thank silently that perhaps there was someone else that had caught his interest. Men, they are all a fickle bunch and eventually they would always go for the easier ones that would give them whatever that they requested. He would soon lose interest in her once his infatuation and interest in her is over. It was all really simple, and when he does, she does not want to end up being one of his victim or with a broken heart again.

She always attracts the ones that mean trouble and it was something that she had more or less resigned her life to with her own resolution to not be that girl again. End it before she got hurt again, or never to be involved from the beginning. It was a lot easier this way and also, she would be protecting herself, her heart. Men like him were too good to be true, especially when they know of their own looks and appeal. She saw the sincerity in his eyes, but she also saw the look of mischief in there that seem to rise to the surface every time she look at him. There was mix feelings in her regarding to it, but Kagome chose to ignore it and sticking to what she had already told herself. Things were a lot easier and less complicated, and this was how she had expected her life to be like after what happened so long ago.

Soon enough, he will forget about her and move onto his next target, and until then, she could only discourage him.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Hello, updates is going to be slow due to the heavy workload that increases in this period of time usually until the end of the year, thought, I hope that you guys enjoy this new chapter and that you are having a great week ahead of you.

To cowgirlkitten2000

Ahh I see. I wish I am a romantic like you sometimes. I hope that you enjoy this new update and have a great week as well.

To Life Is Like An Hourglass  
Persistence is good to see in a guy at times I find. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and that you have a great week.

To Yohanzzon  
Thank you, I am glad that you liked it and hope that you enjoy this new chapter and have a great week ahead of you.

To lunamoon2424  
Haha sometimes it might not be as nice as you think. I hope that you enjoy this new update and that you have a great week ahead of you.

To fallingyuki  
The idea is for them to end up together with some things in their paths as well of course, and hope that you are enjoying it up until now. Have a great week!

To scarlet knight75  
Thank you so much, and I hope that you are enjoying this new chapter. Have a great week!

To fredisagirl  
Thank you so much, I'm really glad that you are liking the story up til now and hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well. Have a great week!


End file.
